The present invention relates to a menu creation and design system and, more particularly, to the synchronization of multiple menus during the creation and design process.
In a restaurant, a menu is a presentation of food and beverage offerings. A menu may be a la carte, which guests use to choose from a list of options, or table d'hôte, in which case a pre-established sequence of courses is served. Typically, restaurants may have more than one menu. For example, the restaurant may have a breakfast, lunch and dinner menu as well as a catering menu, appetizer menus and the like. Currently to create menus, a restaurant owner may use an online program. However, the multiple menus of the restaurant are not linked and stored on a database, so each time a restaurant owner needs to change a menu item; they have to change the item on each individual menu.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that synchronizes multiple menus when making edits.